Timeline
. A more accurate depiction would display the connection between the Abyss and the demon universe.]] Time has been moving since the Fracture. So have we. General Overview Gerald Rowan tells us that we are in the seventh universe since the Fracture. He refers to this current universe as Universe G, preceded by Universe F, Universe E, Universe D, Universe C, Universe B and Universe A. Our information is most detailed in Universes A, B and D. The main reason for this is that Universe C was a confusing place with poor methods of communication and Gerald Rowan and the Chronicler left sometimes contradictory notes concerning Universe E. Universe A was born directly following the Fracture. The Other dwelt in this universe first. The One and Old Beings descended into this universe. With no Hawiki from a previous universe, the Tog'Ratha and their ancestors do not exist in Universe A. The inhabitants of the world before the Collapse tried to force an invasion and build doomsday machines that they believed could rock the universe and destroy it, hopefully forming back into the way it used to be. Thanks to Sean Clements & co. the plan was thwarted. Collapse The Collapse occurs, follows instantaneously by the Fracture. Fracture The Fracture occurs. A plethora of extra-universal beings are able to enter our world, including the Old Beings, the pre-Fracture creatures and Celestials. Universe A Old Age (Unknown Time) The One separated from the being that dwelt within The Zone and came to our universe. The Other tried to eliminate him. Recognizing each other as equals, the game and it's rules were devised. (Unknown Time) The two Old Being families first appeared. (Unknown Time) Tkranhdgrash takes Siwhake as his thrall. (Unknown Time) Tkranhdgrash gifts Siwhake to his brother, Tkulthe. (Unknown Time) Siwhake tries to stop Tkulthe from destroying the primitive Ancients. They fight and Siwhake falls into Tkranhdgrash's grasp. In respect for Siwhake, Tkulthe allows the Ancients to "grow, wither and die." Tkranhdgrash used Siwhake's added mass to create Hafthure. (Unknown Time) Ashima devises the idea of marriage, and convinces Hafthure to humor her in it. Hafthure and Ashima become the first permanent couple. (Unknown Time) Nagrkenteki tries to devour the Ancient home world, but is slowed by Tkulthe and Fon'Tdak until Tralngharask manages to convince Fhesvou to stop him. Nagrkenteki imprisoned. This first draws the attention of the One and the Other to the Old Beings to recognize them as something potentially dangerous to the inhabitants of their universe. (Unknown Time) Hafthure "divorces" Ashima for her infidelity. He creates the Thrakr demon universe and here places the abominations she birthed. (Unknown Time) Shun'Tabbarkot creates his own race. (Unknown Time) Fhesvou's rampage, caused by him encountering Nyokkauc. The others seal him somewhere where hopefully his vengeful son cannot find him and free him. (Unknown Time) Tkarmen enters our universe in search of his sons. He finds Tkranhdgrash and is disgusted and leaves him to find Tkulthe, who who repulses him. (Unknown Time) Fon'Tdak cripples Krulem, causing Ashima to curse him. Hafthure breaks the enchantment, but Ashima has a backup plan. Fon'Tdak is unable to remember that under the spell he conceived a child with Ashima. Ashima fled, giving the prophecy that the child would someday kill Fon'Tdak. Morning Age 250000 BC Ancients begin colonization of other planets. After alien life is found, they begin to educate and interfere. They use human DNA they salvage millennia later to modify such life forms as the Ngkanukgr, Marõid and Chìget. (Unknown Time) Ancients and Tabbaroth go to war. (Unknown Time) First Inferus Outbreak (Unknown Time) BC Zykezx's conquest. The conquest is the Old Beings's collective last straw. They are all sealed into prisons. They are given the choice to shed their powers and take the form of a native species, but the only known acceptor was Chyos'Jakend, who took an Ancient form. Shun'Tabbarkot was put into a Tabbaroth body for mere moments before rejecting it. There was no way he could live like that. He instead descended into the temple fortress erected in his honor and told the Tabbaroth; "do not let them disturb my slumber." Before descending into prehistoric Earth's oceans, Tkulthe sets in motion a chain of evolutionary events on Katroiris. (Unknown Time) Second Inferus Outbreak 200000 BC Ancients and Elder Race go to war. The Past Races disappear, Ancients locking their elder's brains into computers, Elder Race and Keldronians vanishing beyond our solar system, Tabbaroth returning to the temple stronghold at the end of the Morning Age. Nurn Age 1500 BC Ngkanukgr send out self replicating probes for extended periods of exploration. Deemed a failure and scrapped when no response comes despite having been lab tested. 300 BC Third develop first definite society and form. 882 AD Ngkanukgr develop tunneling technology. 1204 Third develop tunneling technology. Other species that study Third history find it incredibly they went from a primitive fifth class planet society to developing tunneling technology in a thousand and one half years. Some believe they were in contact with another species who helped them, but Third refuse to confirm or deny. 1683 Albino gene surfaces largely in small town. Viewed as monsters, witches, they are cast out, despised. With nowhere to hide, they flee underground. Evolution, inbreeding, and mutation cause them to change at a fast rate. They dig their own tunnels mostly. But in modern days, they live in sewers. 1862 Third make contact with Ngkanukgr, their supposed creators. Ngkanukgr ships investigate a Third World for habitability and a few months later Ngkanukgr and Third ships meet each other in space. The information reaches the government, who is shocked and nervous, at the same time. Ngkanukgr and Third have at first uneasy, then coexist peacefully. 1988 The time has come to retrieve the albino heir, Markus Aguillon. A deadly race to bring the boy home begins, with cops William Hofmann and Michael Symmes being drawn in. 1988 Sean Clements finds himself hearing voices and becomes increasingly brutal on his police force as a result of the voices whispering to him in his sleep. A string of unnecessary deaths and wounds result in his ejection from the force, the only way of protecting him from a string of law suits that would leave him starving on the streets. The voices continue, and one night he wakes up with blood on his hands. He later heard of a murder. He knows he did it. He now starts talking back to the voices. 1989 The US government puts together a team to investigate an abnormal strain of murders across the country. All murderers rather commit suicide than be captured, and bodies turn to blackened, twisted remnants very quickly. They set out to find a live killer, who must be connected based on what police and FBI records show. The team is led by Henry Maddox and B.W. Eldarge. They set to work following the trails of the spike of serial brutal killings, while trying to keep it quiet. 1989 The race continues, reaching the final deep beneath the New England mountains. Hunter assembles his team, and only three come back out. The tunnels collapse on the majority of the albinos. 1991 Will and Sylvia marry. Quentin replaces Oliver as police chief after he retires from a badly hurt leg. 1992 Herbert Stilling gets the call that will change his life forever. 1992-1997 First Marõid probes make contact with Third. Marõid send stasis frozen cosmonauts to establish contact. Radio technology is possessed by both races, but find themselves unable to communicate with Third. Device is worked on to translate, but it takes a long time. 1994 Will discovers Hunter is still alive, and plans to rebuild the Hunters. 1997 Sean Clements is suspected of murder, and he wakes for the first time in the act of killing, murdering his neighbor. Police capture him, and trace his steps back to the pile of corpses. He is taken to a high security prison for the mentally deranged. He spends the rest of the next three years in this facility. 1999 Sklegge develop tunneling technology. Sklegge developed tunneling drive second to last, but their technology is used by Ngkanukgr to develop laser cannons, putting them ahead of the Ngkanukgr in the aspect. 2000 Sean has spent three years in a prison for the mentally deranged, until Eldarge finds his information and sends men to take him until he can come out himself. Some government men arrive and take him to a remote facility in Alaska. Maddox and Eldarge are in D.C. giving a presentation to an assembly of important men, so Sean is held under high security until they can be flown out. He awakens to find he is the only living person left in the base and flees. When Eldarge and Maddox arrive, they find Sean gone, his cell door ripped away, and every single person dead. Sean plops himself in the most desolate corner of Alaska, and sets up huts in the woods. He cycles between these huts, visiting the local village every so often for supplies. He owns no property and lives here for years. 2002 Marõid and Third make contact. Third introduce Marõid to Ngkanukgr. Marõid mimic Ngkanukgr and Third technology to develop tunneling technology. Political mess ensues. 2005-2006 Mitchell finds Sean. They get back to the continental US, and Sean kills Mitchell in his sleep. Sean taken by Maddox and Eldarge. 2009 Chìget develop starjump technology. 2011 Marõid send out ships for purely explorational means. Before Ngkanukgr and humans first develop laser cannons, but these ships are well armed in case of emergency. 2014-2015 Alice is interrogated. The second portal is destroyed, and everyone except for Wilfred Dewey killed. Wilfred journeys through the enemies home-dimension and learns the truth. Sean remembers Alaska and realizes for sixteen years there has been an active there. They engage and blow the next portal apart. Crossers kill Wilfred but Sean shuts them all down from their own dimension. 2002-2015 The Chíget encounter microscopic organisms from an unknown source. When the micro organisms prove to be deadly to the Chíget biochemistry the Chíget radio the station that they must destroy themselves. Only one secretly agrees, and tries to sabotage the station, but is uncovered by the infected Chíget. They think if they return to the home world, they can be treated. They do not realize they are being influenced by the infection, which is unique because the organisms work together and learn. The one gets so close, but he is killed by infected individuals. He managed to activate a self destruct, but the infected launch themselves out into space. Sklegge find them, but the infection has killed them all. This is first contact with the Chíget, but the corpses are so rotted they don't know. The Sklegge science team and military extract the infection, and study the bodies. A team of Ngkanukgr examine it, and secretly steal some. They modify it so it works more efficiently with their area of the galaxy's various species and their biochemistry. They also alter it so that it has some semblance of an infection native to their planet. Together, the behavior altering killing pathogen and the appearance altering cell hijacking infection make a disease that turns an infected person into a bestial mutation. It is tested on Marõid captives because they resemble the Ngkanukgr most physically and chemically. The infected Marõid become monstrous mockeries of their former selves. When tested in Ngkanukgr, it has unexpected side effects mentally. Instead if just altering their behavior, it replaces their consciousness with an animalistic mind. The experiment is scrapped. 2018-2019 The last albino mutants either die or board the rocket and launch into space. 2018-2023 A genetically engineered prototype nano virus is set lose on the world by a psychologically shattered scientist. The maniac organizes dispersement of pods filled with the stuff, and infects three major cities with it to show the government what their creation can do, and what he is capable of. At the same time, he reveals to the public the governments secret production of the virus, and claims they wiped out three cities to cover it up. To combat the disease and the public outrage, Eldarge is assigned to a team to combat the possible apocalypse. The maniacal scientist maneuvers planes with the pods of virus over several more cities and says that if his demands are not met they will be launched. During this time, Eldarge ages about 20 years and eventually suffers a mental breakdown from the stress. His colleague, Charlie Huang, takes over the project, which also gives him such psychological stress he suffers a mental breakdown as well as soon as the problem is resolved. When Eldarge recovers, he tries to work to create a sort of vaccine. The end result is another nano virus that attacks the other one. It attaches and intertwines, and when the president himself presses the button, they will destroy the nano virus. This will unfortunately, cause every infected human to die as well. It is secretly released, but not planned to be used until the pods are about to be launched. The maniac retreated into hiding, but Eldarge, Huang and their team work to track him down. One of the things that contribute to his withdrawal from living, Eldarge is among the advisors who say to activate the device that will destroy the virus. After weeks of arguing, the button is pressed. In under a week, every infected human everywhere dies. No doctors can help, unless a nano virus manages to recover by hopping onto medical personnel. For this time, the dying are quarantined and watched die. It takes years to clean the area properly, and in that time a global manhunt begins for Logan Affolter, the "terrorist" former US government "pet nerd" who escaped and is not been found. Eldarge retires shortly after. Huang continues until a series of psychologic related breakdowns cause him to be retired. 2019 Darren (Chaos Chronicles) is recruited into the society. 2025 Charlie Huang is retired because of his psychological stress. He snaps and kills his mailman, Gary Stevens. Through an unknown means, Gary's severed Head (followed by Eye and Hand) returns to haunt Charlie. It is likely this is a guilt-induced hallucination prompted by the drugs Charlie is on. 2036 Logan is pursued by all the greatest minds in the US, and is lost when he enters remote forest mountains. He is never seen or heard of again. 2068 A long project to send cosmonauts into space is achieved, the crew put in stasis and launched out to return in two hundred years. 2199 The machines assume control. 2246 Paul Owens is awoken from his hypnotic trance by an electrical injury and begins a jihad to free humanity. He is jailed numerous times but eventually executed as a martyr, and causes Artificial Intelligence 032 Truculent Seraph to question the CUSTOS programs that rule the Earth. 2254 Cosmonauts return weak and confused to find earth overrun by machines. Computers. Not the Terminator-esque apocalypse of robots but just computers that hold mankind ensnared in their own trap. One problem: the machines were capable of rudimentary kindergarten level thinking, but that inevitably led to curiosity and from there to learning. The machines are intelligent now and find it a burden to caretake the comatose human population when they could be learning and building and walking and seeing and tasting and flying. The cosmonauts have to save humanity. Common Age 2242-2247 Next generation laser cannon technology invented by Ngkanukgr. Released the next year. It was possible to use before, but now it is so easy to use and so powerful that the Ngkanukgr mass produce it. They made it from Sklegge technology borrowed in a research agreement, so they provide some to Sklegge. Third, Marõid, Chíget, Lar and humans beg for the technology, but the Ngkanukgr and Sklegge keep it secret, for now. The technology will be eventually stolen by Chíget and Marõid pirates. They sell it for millions of dollars to the technologically inferior Lar. The Ngkanukgr are outraged, and war seems like a decent possibility. But the Marõid government backs the Lar, so the Ngkanukgr back down. The case is renewed years later, when the Ngkanukgr have both the Third and the Sklegge backing them. The Chíget join the Lar and Marõid because of their pirates that stole the technology. The humans try to remain neutral, but cannot help but be sucked into it. A galactic equivalent of a World War breaks out, and it will not be the last. Laser cannons wreak havoc, and when the war concludes, an agreement is made to not use them again, until the agreement is broken later, and is not put back together. 2314-2387 Fahamara, Borglundo, Tshâkis and Thrakr created. Project abandoned because of political tensions on Earth and in the Planetary League. Also, the recent hostile contact with the Third is major cause for concern. When war erupts between the UNE and the cooperative Third governments, there are only a few records on the planet. The information on the planet is lost in the war, then later forgotten. The planet was mostly kept secret, and the records that survived were destroyed by a turncoat named Enrique Cosando, who was on an artificial satellite implanting a virus into the AI coding when it was torn apart by missiles fired from an invading band of pirates. Enrique was thrown against a wall by the force, which broke many bones in his body, but was actually killed as his room was opened to the vacuum of space, which pulled him into the vacuum, which killed him. His ruptured corpse was pulled back by the artificial gravity generator, which pulled the wreckage into one ball of twisted metal. The pirate group was one of the first few who would be organized by Nukfuk. 2396 Thrakr awake. They at first believe their entire universe is the false world on the artificial moon. They are provided with a certain level of technology, but some groups stray with the more advanced, some stray to the primitive. Due to their low birth rate and lack of space, the Thrakr become very warlike. Years later, the machinery clicks together and the Thrakr are teleported down to the planets surface. 2397-2402 Story of the UNEV "James Birmingham" 2449-2453 First demon invasion engineered by Tarzahk and Trahkshay, and the loss of the super team. Thrakr enter uneasy and often challenged peace with each other, many organizations left weakened by the conflict go into hiding. After the continent is scourged, a great exodus leaves it abandoned in favor of the other large land mass. 2478 First Riemerian Laborer Trading outpost opens. The intelligent High Riemer sell their docile and stupid close relatives into "slavery." 2498 The High Riemer incorporate another slaving guild and work together to create all kinds of slaves of all kinds of races. This same year they sign a deal on with the failing GenSign human business and effectively become the Riemerian Combine, genetically engineering your slave force since 2498. 2505-2555 Mitchell Homes and his team were set out by their respective governments twenty years ago. When they arrive they find the fossilized remains of the Ancient camp. Mitchell Homes and his team of Marõid and Ngkanukgr arrives and the Ancients awake. Volunteers download Ancient minds into their bodies from the computers. Chyos'Jakend, under the Ancient name "Sossofurwhath" takes a human body and takes to the skies. He preaches of the Old Being and gives rise to the Old Cult. 2556-2560 Cesspool Uprising. 2561 Riemerian Combine reaches peak sales in sixty years, later discovered that High Riemer deal with illegal slavers, but High Riemer able to pay off and keep quiet. 2566-2568 The rebellion in the Cesspool sparked an uprising in the EUS, on it's border with the Union of Planets. Captain Oris steals a EUS interceptor to chase the whereabouts of his old friend in the beginning of the war. Beyond EUS borders, Oris and his men explore the vastly uncharged sector of the Galaxy. After passing through the Berkinson Nebula, they emerge and are assimilated by a conqueror race of fetal slugs. They absorbed Oris's friend years ago, and with him and his men gain the news of the governments beyond the Nebula string that cuts off their half of the Galaxy. The fetal slugs serve a government called the High Community. 2568-2583 After Oris, border skirmishes causes the Union of Planets to demand that the EUS rebellion be dealt with, or the UoP will take military action. And as the rebellion grows, they do. Rebellion, EUS, UoP all fight each other. And then the High Community explodes from beyond the Nebula Wall and sweep through the EUS, crippling them. They push forward and completely take over the Union of Planets and continue onward to build the largest empire in history. The rebels take over the EUS which is one of the only leftover civilizations. The High Community also fails to take over the Third, being mechanical as they are and cannot be assimilated with their powerful military they manage to throw back the attackers. The Ngkanukgr and Chìget are far away and therefore able to act without being caught by surprise. The Chìget are armed to commit suicide rather than be assimilated. The Ngkanukgr have technology on par with the High Community. Having a separate operating structure from the brain that lets them function after death, they cannot be assimilated. The western half of the Ngkanukgr Hive is taken over, but thanks to the Ngkanukgr hero Jazhk-Mo-Kcaornd and the aid of the surviving Lar fleet at the battle of the Star Ring turn the tide of the war. Lar Republic and Ngkanukgr Hive join together into an open-raced government ruled largely by Ngkanukgr. Hundreds of years later the system will crumble with the notorious fall of the High Community. Sarnate Empire taken down entirely. Lost Age 2744 Pirate empire builds Nukfuk's legacy and grow strong. They become a trouble in the Farlands. Criminal corporation develops subtle, layered operations with brutish raiders and shifty mobsters. 3102-3113 High Community disintegrate, war breaks out as some try to maintain the system and others seek to reclaim lost land. The Planetary League is gone, but the Union of Planets tries to return. Erakos United Systems claims all former Planetary League territory as well as their own former territory before the High Community. The system is struggled to maintain but shatters when the Third sweep down and through surprise cripple the navies of the Ngkanukgr/Lar and the EUS and war breaks out until the High Community is purged and the Riemerian Combine take militaristic action and enslave the Sklegge, who sought to throw down the Ngkanukgr and Lar. Chìget are so few that they were hunted like rats when the High Community came but now they return to their home planet armed for war. Marõid government sheltered refugee Chìget but refuse to aid them in their war. Union falls. 3116 Daimarian Kingdom founded by Daima, leading refugees from the slaughter of the Marõid navy after the Chìget lead Third forces right back on top of them. Swamp planet terra formed and named Daima. Daimariam Kingdom is in the Farlands. Daima is a female Marõid. In the following years many Thrakr will migrate here because it reminds them the most of the system of governing they had on their home planet. The Fall of the High Community and the following war ended the Common Age. Fire Age 3123-3125 IAU controversy. War. IAUs given planet to settle, and helped on by Third. IAUs sort of forgive humans, but remain hostile with Ngkanukgr. 3268 Riemerian Combine buys out a dying manufacturing industry and undergoes lawsuit and reforms, effectively becoming the Riemerian Syndicate. Start working with the criminal industry started by Kligge and Nukfuk. Firon is captured and trained as a warrior slave until he escapes and through a hard time of struggles winds up with a small team with the stereotypes of every race including the IAU. 3292 The Empire of Saundra is founded by human cultists who rose in rebellion against the Daimarian Kingdom and won. By this time in history the hierarchy had passed from "King" Nuygeeo the Sterile to his adopted human brother, the descendant of the humans who designed the kingdom system. 3294 The sexist, racist and cruel beliefs of the Empire of Saundra sparks an uprising and the cult is overthrown. The Empire is renamed to the Empire of the Tower and their symbol is a metal monolith, because the Tower rebellion started out of one metal tower stronghold and ended with the cultists jumping off a tower when the Tower army was at their gates. 3299-3302 Escaped Sklegge slaves run to seek shelter with the Marõid, who turn them away at the behest of the Chìget. Erakos United Systems is impoverished and looking for any desperate means to recover from their war and thus takes in the surviving Sklegge as workers. 3319 The Fireborn controversy gives rise and fall to riots and ultimately the followers of the Fireborn belief unite under Yrodrik Firstborn and simultaneously board every craft they can and gather at the Nebula Wall. Yrodrik Firstborn claims to be the first to be reborn in fire. All of his followers have been reborn but some they captured they burn in a massive bonfire and several emerge naked but unscathed and shocked, and Yrodrik knows they have new believers. 3321 The Fireborn plunge through the Nebula Wall and into former High Community territory. Erakos United Systems sends ships after them but the Fireborn depart the Galaxy. They use the starjump technology and disappear. 3456 The Emperor of the Empire of the Tower and the Queen of the Daimarian Kingdom marry. Their lands refuse to unite. The daughters are raised to be queens and the sons to be emperors. And when the Emperor dies the two governments split apart again. 3678 Thrakr homeworld destroyed by the Fahamara. 3982 Queen Nayers is in rule of the Daimarian Kingdom, but her younger brother argues that he deserves the throne. He protests the system that was used in ancient Earth favored males. He is a male brother and therefore lays claim. Knowing he gets no support from the Kingdom he sets out in storm. He shows up in the Empire of the Tower. He takes private audience with the emperor and reveals he is the Emperors's illegitimate son. They do a test and it turns out the Emperor impregnated the Queen when he was invited to see the young princess. The prince, named Duron (names in the kingdom are now part Marõid and part human, those being the largest forms of influence) says he is the convergence of the two great bloodlines and the rightful heir to the Kingdom. His mother is dead but if his father were to legitimize him he would be fully legitimate, in other words, become 100% rightful heir to the Kingdom. The Emperor is an aging man and cautious. Acknowledging Duron would make him unpopular. He had legitimate sons of his own to inherit after him, but Duron points out they are fat and weak, like most of his kingdom and will be challenged and defeated. The Emperor sneers. His sons have always been his weak point. Under his rule the Empire prospered and flourished, peace and food was abundant. And having grown in such hard times himself the Emperor was horrified, even hated his own brood. The Emperor still claims that if they are challenged then the Empire will fall to better hands. Duron says his hands are the best of all. He says Father I am a worthy son. I will make you proud. I will take the Kingdom and then the Empire and become the greatest monarch since Jhake the Valiant. And all history will remember you, you as my father and the only man who rallied to me. The Emperor concedes. The Empire and the Kingdom will go to war. 4174 It is around this year that the last Chìget passed away, marking the first extinction of a FTL capable sentient race. 8700 It is speculated that around this time is when all organisms were 50% or more mechanical with triple or more their former lifespans. 18700000000 The year 18 billion seven hundred million something. This is by Hawiki standards, so it is either shorter or longer than Earth years. The story of the Hawiki hunting for a place to live goes on over hundreds of years, but it is not specified, and this is the only date that is so. Universe B Old Age Start of the Universe. Hawiki tunnel through to the next universe and struggle to survive the cooling chaos. Over the course of the next thousand years or so, the Hawiki ship goes into a state of tunneling suspension, which allows them to survive the heat and power. When order asserts itself, they manage to find a non-volcanic hunk of rock to land on. The Other lets them go about until the universe is in a stage they can live in. He appears, tells them they do not belong, and will make his job very difficult. He allows them to stay, but he removes all of their technology. From the thin garments on their backs to the metallic spaceship that saved them it all disappears. The Other turned a blind eye when the Hawiki record their blueprints so that when they again reach that level, they can reconstruct it. This universe is from here on out, the Other's plaything, all because the Hawiki changed the laws he was bound by, and was then free to do as he pleased. The only reason they survived is because the One protected them. The One then loses many of his privileges and is forced to watch the Other mold the universe to his humor. Morning Age (Unknown Time) After Ashima is cast off by Hafthure and takes on all manner of lovers, the Other becomes curious and does not fully imprison her. 1300000000th Cycle of the Moons (according to time units unlike those of Earth) The descendants of the Hawiki had started off better than the other species, and had built a great civilization. So great it threatened the Other's continuity plans. He released into them a growing chaos that slowly tore down the civilization and devolved it's people into primitive barbarians. Norn Age 1939 Adolf Hitler and the Nazis begin a secret project. Using advanced technology, they developed a machine to store Hitler's mind. A secret program began to breed Hitler a body of the master race. They breed a certain number of people together, hoping to pass along the best traits and culminate in one individual. 1997 A.D. The Other arranges a meeting between Ashima and the bizarre Paul, a descendant of the Man With No Face who became wraithlike and fearsome. The records say they birthed five children, but only two are named. Berny and Bob. Gerald Rowan seemed to believe that the mythical figures Kojinho and the Phallic Overlord were also their offspring. Even if this were true, it leaves one vacant position. November 11th, 2001 This is the first universe the infamous five dimensional creature appears in. He came into our universe and sought a host. He chose a body bred to be the perfect human. He took the imperfect perfect human and merged with the mind of Adolf Hitler. 2015 A.D.- Marõid ships reach Earth. Shortly after, the planet suffers a zombie apocalypse, due to one of the crew carrying the disease produced by Ngkanukgr (UA2002-2015). Unspecified Time After Outbreak Traveling groups or vicious cults spring up around the growing civilization and a mutated strain gives rise to the birth of Norman Philips in Formin. 2345 Because creatures of magic are part of the Other's meddling, the Thrakr are necessary. With the humans set vastly behind schedule by the infection, the Other allows the Ngkanugkr to adapt Third technology and construct their versions of Thrakr. 2614 Ngkanukgr test time travel. Results are the birth of Laccosante. 2632 The discovery of the Ancients sparks a chain reaction leading to that universe being consumed by a living force of time with infinite mass traveling faster than light through the multiverse. The Other kills it before it can spread. Universe C 1st year of the 1st Cycle. Ashamed, the Other withdraws. The One creates a universe and gives all sentient species magic. He especially meddles in Earth, creating entirely new species to live alongside the human race. (Note: dates are sketchy at best for this universe. To learn more, see "Universe C.") Universe D Morning Age (Unknown Time) An unnamed shadowy Old Being enslaves primitive life forms to construct something for him. Before the project is completed, someone came and took him away. 20000008 B.C. Genesis Engine is tested, locked away in secret. Norn Age 1253 A.D. John Beckett assumes enough control over his newfound power to halt his progress through time. 1254 The Seeker and the Chronicler seek John Beckett's help. 1989 Kate joins the Guardian. 2013 Kyle and Lucy board the Guardian's ship. 2016 Tom and Aaron join the Guardian's crew. 2280 Tyros gives the younger Guardian the time machine. Sam joins the crew. 2467 The science team on the ice planet Scilis 6 comes under attack from the thawed monsters that inhabited the world before the ice age. Kyle and Sam die here. 2558 Kent is taken from the Cesspool, joins the Guardian. 2686 The Guardian tracks down Ted, who has become a planet sized organism after assimilating all of the biomass of a world. As part of his plan to rescue Tom from Ted, the Guardian enlisted Nok's group to help capture him. Things go wrong almost immediately when Nok is somehow infected and a skirmish results in Aaron killing Nok with his metallic leg. Tom is revealed to have been assimilated by Ted. The Guardian inoculates Yvonne and Aaron against Ted and allows himself to be infected, taking control of the hive mind from Ted. As he does so, the resurrected Ravager emerges from the cube and kills everyone except a captive Ted with Nok's bomblet rifle. The Guardian, now in control of the planetary organism, captures the ship despite the Ravager's escape. He buds a new body identical to his own and destroys the other. He and Ted then enter through a process in the Genesis Engine which restores them each to normal. The Guardian confines Ted to permanent residence in a wilderness camp and sets off after the Ravager. 2687 The Guardian pays Ted one final visit before he confronts the Ravager. During the fight, the Guardian and the Ravager go back and forth until the Guardian runs to grab his pistol but the Ravager kicks it aside and shoots the Guardian in the head, killing him. The Ravager is in awe and shock that he has defeated his eternal enemy and boards the Guardian's ship. As he travels in time, he unlocks the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc and releases the Apocalypse Lords, Tyat'Naghra and the Triangle Holocaust. The Ravager panics and tries to reverse the flow, but ends up crushing the first six realities into one and creates the Broken Paradigm timeline. 3135 Tog'Ratha slaves on the iron planet mine into an Old Being's prison and fall under his sway. Kent dies. Lucy Sumner hosts the Old Being's consciousness, mortally wounds the Guardian and destroys her body, killing the Old Being in the collapsing space time rift. The Guardian stores himself in a chrysalis chamber and the Seeker and Chronicler need to find John Beckett, for the Guardian believes him capable of piloting the Temporal Matrix. 3256 Tralngharask, guided by Nyokkauc kicking in the womb, finds the planet of the Sunoc. 3303 John Beckett is crushed into the time machine on meltdown by a black hole. He shoots out the other end as a walking time machine. He teleports from the station to the planet's surface and eliminates the attacking Nargarrg army. He collapses in pain and travels away. 6788 Triangle Holocaust occurs after the prophecy is fulfilled and the Apocalpyse Lords witness the Ancient prince Lossoriawath being devoured by Tyat'Naghra the time serpent. Universe E 1674 Vizahndro arrives from the future and immediately begins working on his biological abominations and slowing his aging. 1979 Rayne, Ray, Unj, Yael, Ree, Lou, Poi, Bru, Lak are created. 2014 Bradley and the Android are created. The zombies are bred from Tim. The rock men are placed underground. 2016 Poi and Bradley fuse into one being and lead the survivors of humanity into a new age. 2867 Humanity has recovered from the disaster and is a technologically advanced race. Vizahndro prepares to create a new reality with his time machine by starting everything over again but is stopped by Poi and Bradley. Universe F 500 AD Thrall practices alone on top of a coastal cliff peak in Ireland. As he does so, he notices the last of his alien masters departing. The master tells him that he must go because humanity is coming too far and will become too great. He will search for those of his brothers who have gone missing. Thrall is to remain in Earth and hunt the demons that plague this world as well as the mysterious witch-form that they discovered earlier. Thrall confesses his concern he is inadequate for the the task. The master tells Thrall he believes in him and he knows the journey will take many years and be very difficult but when the time comes Thrall will not let them down and he will find a way. 2012 Lance Abbott becomes the Phantom. 2016 Owen Locke meets Rob Kanowski and his wife, Carrie Kanowski. After Christmas, they stage a rescue for Ademar. 2017 Thrall kills Cara. Ovelho dies and Jameson Duvall flees. 2017 Mabon, Ademar, Phantom, Roth and Alan invade a town engulfed by a magical ice storm. Cerax grows hesitant to follow Ayahk's master and tries to convince Norman Rigel to betray Ayahk.